The present invention relates to a chuck for workpieces, etc.
More particularly, it relates to a chuck which has a chuck body having an inner receptacle and a clamping device with axially projecting spring regions.
Chucks of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such chucks is disclosed for example in the German reference DE-OS 3,020,522. The chuck disclosed in this reference has a receptacle with a clamping device formed as a two-part clamping sleeve with two axially projecting spring rings and a spacer ring between them. The chuck body, especially its inner receptacle is closed with an end cover which is one piece with the chuck body, forwardly and at the location where the tool, the workpiece, etc. is connected with the shaft. The end cover has an insertion opening for insertion of the shaft and also has an inner axial abutment for the end of the spring ring which with its another end abuts against the spacer ring. A special, clamping spring sleeve is provided at the rear side of the further inwardly located second spring ring and presses through a ring axially against the rear end side of the inwardly located spring ring. Therefore the axial forces produced for clamping both axially spaced spring rings from the rear side of the chuck and there by means of the spring sleeve. This is complicated and expensive and also limits further design possibilities and use possibilities for the chuck.